


No Real Fireplace Needed

by Sille92



Series: Sille's 12 Days of Christmas [2]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sille92/pseuds/Sille92
Summary: Second part of my 12 Days of Christmas





	No Real Fireplace Needed

**Author's Note:**

> My second entry for @like-a-bag-of-potatoes and @thing-you-do-with-that-thing 12 days of Christmas challenge. I’m kind of in love with this series myself. I hope you like the second. Thanks to @tngrayson for beta reading!

Jared pulled into the driveway and you almost couldn’t contain your excitement at finally being here. It felt like you weren’t here for years when it was only months.

 

“Home sweet home,” whispered Jared as he took your hand and kissed it.

 

You smiled at him as you took a deep breath. “Let’s get inside,” you said and stepped out of the car. Jared did the same and immediately went to get your suitcase out of the trunk. You waited for him as the front door of the house opened and the two whirlwinds you called Tom and Shep came running in your direction.

 

“Y/N! Y/N!” they yelled as they both hugged you around the waist. Well, Shep hugged more your legs than your waist but both boys had their arms tight around you.

 

“We missed you,” Tom murmured. Shep nodded in agreement.

 

You squatted down and hugged them tight.

  
“I missed you two,” you breathed, closing your eyes to enjoy the moment. All the phone and skype calls in the world couldn’t compare to this. Holding your boys in your arms was still one of the best feelings of the world.

 

“Come on. Let’s go inside,” you said after a while and smiled at Jared, who returned it fondly as you stood up. He always loved your interactions with the boys because you always treated them like your own. And for you they were.

 

Tom and Shep each grabbed one of your hands to lead you inside. Their father forgotten for the moment in their excitement to finally have you home.

 

“Mum and Odette are in the kitchen making dinner,” explained Shep.

 

“Yeah, there is gonna be lots of food tonight,” Tom responded enthusiastic.

 

You chuckled. “That’s good. I’m very hungry.”

 

“We know. You always are when you get back here,” teased Tom, making Jared laugh.

 

You glanced at him but he just shrugged. “Hey it’s true,” he said.

 

“Fair enough,” you responded after a moment because it really was true. Traveling always made you hungry.

 

The boys nearly talked your ear off as you walked back to the house. They needed to tell about the adventures they had while you were away. And they had to tell you every detail. But you didn’t mind. You loved to hear them talk and never got tired of it.

 

Before you knew it you were in the kitchen and Jared had shooed the boys of to play until dinner time. They were a bit disappointed but you promised you would play with them after dinner and read them a story for bed time.

 

Gen was in the middle of preparing the vegetables for the meal so you first went to Odette who was sitting in a high chair at the kitchen table.

 

“Hello sweetie,” you greeted her and took her out of her chair to cuddle a bit with her. You missed your little girl like crazy. Odette smiled at you and clapped her hands. “You got so big since the last time I saw you. And you’ve started teething.”

 

“Yeah, you missed a lot while you were away. She develops so fast,” said Gen who had stopped preparing the meal to hug you from behind.

 

You turned around to give her a kiss. “Hi Gen.”

 

“Hey to you too,” she answered and smiled. “It’s good to finally have you here. We missed you.”

 

“Yeah, not the first time I heard that,” you chuckled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Missed you too. It’s good to be here.”

 

Gen took your hand and squeezed it for a moment. “Go get settled. Then you can help me prepare dinner.”

 

“Yes ma’am,” you said, giving Odette one boop on her nose before settling her back in her chair.

 

Jared was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, your suitcase still in hand. As you made to take it from him he didn’t let you.

 

“I will take it to the master bedroom. You help Gen with dinner,” he offered.

 

“If you insist,” you answered, smiling.

 

“I do.”

 

You gave him a kiss on his cheek for his effort and turned back to Gen. You shrugged your shoulders as if to say “What can you do? He offered.” She just raised her eyebrows but turned around laughing.

 

“Come on then. No time to waste. The food won’t cook itself,” she declared and made you laugh too.

 

“Coming!”

 

* * *

 

 

Nearly an hour later all of you sat down to eat dinner. The kids had set the table with their father, who got back at one point from the bedroom and watched both you and Gen preparing the food. He always loved just watching you two because you worked so well together.

 

Tom and Shep talked through dinner, still excited to have you with them. You and Gen needed to remind them to actually eat something in between breaths. Jared just enjoyed the food and talked nearly as much as the kids. With the exception that he didn’t need to be reminded to eat something.

 

After everyone was finished Jared was tasked to clear the table while you played with Tom and Shep in their room just as you promised them. Gen took care of Odette and took her upstairs to get her ready for bed.

 

“Are you excited for Christmas?” you asked the boys as you were playing with one of their toy cars.

 

“So much! We were good boys this year. Santa will bring us lots of presents!” answered Tom.

 

“Yeah, lots of presents!” Shep yelled in agreement.

 

You chuckled as you ruffled his hair. “You are always such good boys for mommy, aren’t you?”

 

They nodded in agreement and got back to their playing.

 

You heard Jared come into the kids’ room a few minutes later and you turned around to look at him. He had a fond smile on his face and was leaning against the doorway. You waved him over but he shook his head and pointed at his watch. Understanding what he meant,you turned your focus back on the kids.

 

“I think it’s time for bed boys,” you said as you stood up. “You need to put the toys away and get into your pj’s.”

 

Tom looked at you with his puppy dog eyes. A trick he surely learned from his dad.

 

“10 more minutes?” he asked. “We want to play with you a bit more.”

“I’m not going anywhere for the next few weeks. We can play again tomorrow,” you explained.

 

“But…” Tom started but was interrupted by Jared.

 

“No buts boys. Clean up a bit, get into your pj’s and then brush your teeth. Like Y/N said, you can play more tomorrow.”

 

“Yes, Dad,” answered the boys a bit disappointed and picked up their toys. You helped them while Jared pulled two sets of pj’s out of the closet in the room.

 

As the boys changed Jared pulls you into a hug from behind. “You are always so good with them,” he murmured into you hair and gave a kiss on your neck.

 

You shuddered. “I’m just lucky that that our brought them up to be such awesome boys. And don’t even need to try with them.”

 

“You just a natural.”

 

“I’m not so sure about that.”

 

“Just take the compliment.”

 

You chuckled. “Alright, alright. Thank you for the compliment then.” You took one of his hands from your belly and placed a kiss on his palm.

 

“You’re welcome,” he whispered, pressing his cheek to yours.

 

“Ready!” said Tom, successfully interrupting your moment with Jared.

 

“You know where the bathroom is boys,” answered Jared and both ran out of the room.

 

You chuckled again. “They are always so full of energy. Just like their dad.”

 

“Well,they need to have at least something from me,” Jared laughed and released you. “We better make sure they don’t make too much of a mess in the bathroom.” You nodded and followed him out of the room.

 

Gen met you halfway in the hallway and smiled at both at you.

 

“Odette is out like a light. I think the excitement of the day got to her,” she explained.

 

“She sleeping through the night now?” you asked, leaning against Jared.

 

“She does and thank God for that,” Gen responded, chuckling.

 

“Small mercies,” you said.

 

“Dad! Y/N!” yelled Tom from the bathroom

 

“I think that’s our cue,” Jared laughed and took your hand. He gave his wife a kiss on the cheek and whispered something into her ear you couldn’t make out. She smiled and nodded and then left you two to go downstairs.

 

“What was that about?” you inquired.

 

“Just wait and see.” was all Jared said. You frowned but Tom yelled from the bathroom again so you put any further questions into the back of your mind.

 

* * *

  


An hour later Tom and Shep were asleep in their beds after you read them their favourite book. You were on your way downstairs to seek out Jared and Gen, still not knowing what they were up to.

 

At one point Gen came back upstairs for a bit to say goodnight to the boys and left with Jared hand in hand, leaving your to have some alone time with the kids. Now though, you were curious what you would see once you found your girlfriend and boyfriend.

 

You went into the living room first and stopped in your tracks. There were candles lit all over the room and pillows laying on the ground before the TV with a few blankets. The TV was set onto a programme that showed a fireplace with sound and everything.

 

“What…?” you started as Gen came up behind you and took your hand.

 

“Surprise,” she whispered and lead you to the blankets and pillows.

 

“I don’t understand,” you started. “Why are you…?”

 

“We finally have you back home and Jared and I think that it needs to be celebrated a bit. I know that it’s not a real fireplace but Jared is making is special hot chocolate.”

 

You smiled at her as you settled between the pillows and pulled her down with you.

 

“This is perfect,” you breathed and kissed her. She sighed and melted against you. This was what you missed when you were away from them. It was so easy being with Gen and Jared.

 

“Hey! Don’t start without me,” you heard Jared’s voice beside you and broke away from Gen.

 

“There’s still room for you,” said Gen, chuckling.

 

“I hope so,” he laughed and passed you one of the mugs in his hand and his wife the other.

 

“Thank you,” you said and smiled as you saw the marshmallows on top of the hot chocolate. It was your favourite.

 

Jared left the room shortly and came back with his own mug. He lowered himself beside you and sighed. “This is nice,” he said as he put his arm around your shoulders and pulled you to him.

 

“It is,” you murmured and laid your hand onto his shoulder. Gen pressed herself against you and kissed your cheek a few times. You sighed again and relaxed completely.  

 

“Even though it’s not a real fireplace?” she teased and you chuckled.

 

“Everything is perfect as it is,” you answered and turned your head to kiss first Gen and then you brought Jared in for one. “Everything is just perfect”

 

The End


End file.
